


The least alphery-alpha out there

by Megatons



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatons/pseuds/Megatons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right guys this is just something that I'm trying, if this is something that you think I should see where runs let me know. (This is in essence me dipping my toe in to test the water before I throw myself in the deep end)</p><p>Your feedback is highly appreciated :) </p><p>I don't really know a lot about the A/B/O universe so before I go much further I shall do some research :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right guys this is just something that I'm trying, if this is something that you think I should see where runs let me know. (This is in essence me dipping my toe in to test the water before I throw myself in the deep end)
> 
> Your feedback is highly appreciated :) 
> 
> I don't really know a lot about the A/B/O universe so before I go much further I shall do some research :P

“You do realise that I don’t need to eat for another 4 days”

Victoria had just made her way into the kitchen with more shopping than Sherlock had ever seen before.

“Actually Sherlock none of this is for you”

Sherlock knotted his eyebrows together, “are you having a party then?”

“No Sherlock, I need to stock up for the upcoming days, I need to consume about 3000 calories a day to make sure I survive, it takes a massive toll on my body”

“Survive what?”

“Are you having me on? How can you have no idea what I'm talking about?”

“Because you’re talking in code”

“I am not - you’re just too buried in a case to figure it out.” She had a point Sherlock had been at this for days now, he so far had been unable to decipher the message left at the victims house, it was an encryption he had never seen before and so far had been unwilling to unravel itself for him. Victoria began to put the food in the fridge and turned to face Sherlock again,

“Sherlock the signs have been there if only you had noticed them - increased appetite, I cleared my week of cases, I cleaned the flat, I practically built myself a nest on the couch yesterday, increased body temp”

“How I would I have noticed that?”

“Ok abstract I know but you normally notice when I'm cold and need the heating on…why is the reverse not also true”

“That’s because when you’re cold your ability as an assistant drops or you become such a distraction with the shivering that I can’t get a dot of work done”

“Sorry…Well detective I've given you all the clues put it together”

Sherlock sighed this was getting ridiculous but clearly Victoria was sick so he humoured the women, “are you…” Victoria could practically hear Sherlock’s brain cogs click into place “Pregnant?” Victoria groaned “ok so not pregnant, erm….” Suddenly Sherlock knew what was going on. He just didn’t understand what the word meant, what it meant she would be going through “You’re an Omega...”

“Yes well done, do you understand now?”

“Not entirely…”

“Were you not taught about this at school? We had all the lessons at mine. They even decided to split us up into the 6 groups for some specifics.”

“No I went to an all Alpha male school”

“Sounds like that might have been hell”

“There was lots of fighting to be top of the pile”

“I can image there would be, all that testosterone flying around… How did you survive university without learning about Omegas or interacting with one?”

“Omegas weren’t allowed at University when I went; they were first admitted come the turn of the millennium”

“Jeez, I've been lucky then, had I been born in another time I might not be the person I am now”

“No you definitely wouldn’t be”

“True, so Sherlock are you telling me – I’m the first omega you’ve lived with… ever?”

Sherlock knew it was illogical to feel self-conscious about it. It wasn’t his fault there was a whole section missing from his mind palace, if it was anyone’s fault he told himself then it was that _bloody_ school.

“Well that explains why you’re the least Alpha-ery Alpha ever… If you hadn’t of said; I would have assumed that you were straight Beta.”

“I think one of my grandparents might have been so there is a chance that I am on a chromosomal level”

“And we’re back to the science – just where we love to be” Victoria had never had to explain to an Alpha what was going to happen, they had all known, they spent her pre heat days doting on her and during heat they had known what she wanted before she did and they never left her wanting more.

“So Sherlock I don’t think doing this as a Q+A is going to be the most effective is it? No don’t bother answering that I know the answer, pass me your computer”

“Why”

“Just do it!”

“Fine” Sherlock brought laptop in to the kitchen and placed it in front of her. He was torn between turning away and peering over her shoulder.

“Right look here” Victoria pointed to the screen, “I know you won’t trust anything other than a science paper, so it's lucky for us that there has been a lot of experimentation in the area… all be it highly immoral and some of downright illegal experimentation” “ _Bloody war_ ” she growled under her breath “cant muse on that now or I’ll start crying… mood swings… you’re going to love it.” She nudged Sherlock in the ribs. “Right well I suggest you start here: ‘ _Hormonal fluctuations in pre oestrogenous Omegas focusing on the behavioural implications for both the Omega and the pair bonded Alpha’_ gives you a good run down of exactly what would normally happen to both the Omega and their Alpha.”

Victoria stood up now slightly flustered, “right I’m going to shower – I hate shopping at the best of times, enjoy that” she gestured towards the laptop knowing full well he was going to hate every moment but she trusted that Sherlock would read it all and probably more, he hated admitting that he didn’t know something important and usually buried himself deep in data as soon as he could. Sherlock sat down at his laptop, opened his mind palace and began sorting facts.

 

**********************************


	2. Chapter 2

I padded back down the stairs half an hour later, slightly less stressed than what I had been   
but properly frightened about what I was going to be welcomed by, Sherlock had taken the   
news that I was an Omega as well as one could expect. I mean he hadn’t thrown me out of   
the flat but it wasn’t like he actually understood what was going on. As I pushed open the living room door I was hit by 2 things, both smells, both coming from the kitchen. Sherlock was attempting to cook!   
  
“What are you doing?” I demanded from the middle of the kitchen, there was no beating about the bush I was confused. Sherlock never cooked - I mean he never ate so this was … just impossible.   
  
“Clearly I’m cooking” he paused from stirring the onions and garlic in the pan,   
  
“Yes but why?”   
  
“Because you need it” he began stirring the pan again, the smell of garlic and onions intensified.   
  
“Yes, but why are you making it?”   
  
“Because that’s my role as alpha of the house”   
  
“And where did you get that impression from?” He might have been answering my questions but the situation wasn't becoming any clearer, his research into the whole Alpha/Omega thing had led to the sociodynamics and what was expected of the pair   
bonded alpha he had just missed 2 things- 1 he wasn’t my pair bonded alpha and 2 and I had never expected him to become this, this wasn’t him and the longer he attempted to be something he wasn’t the more in trouble we were going to be, I had to stop him and I had to stop him now.   
  
He gestured to his computer. My worst fears were about to be realised, I span round and glanced at the computer. Staring back at me where the words Alpha Typical Role, he had jumped straight in at the deep end keen to make up for the lack of data he had on the situation and come to simultaneously the most and least logical conclusion.   
  
“Sherlock you don’t have to, you know… I’m not the sort of Omega who needs looking after… You’re not the sort of alpha who can look after an Omega.”   
  
He turned around to face me, those piercing blue eyes etched into my very soul, his eyes were angry but the corner of his mouth displayed his internal confusion… He couldn’t understand what was going on… I’d asked him to understand what was going on and this is what he’d come to understand “The alpha looks after the omega, the alpha gives the omega everything the omega needs”… But that’s not what I needed from him… It wasn’t what his role was in my life… his role was to be my housemate… who I helped to solve crimes… now was my chance to explain all of this to him.

Before I could get a word in edge ways he added bacon and chicken to the pan… my resolve was failing me… it smelt so good… it had been months since anyone had cooked for me… and risotto was my favourite… one meal wouldn’t hurt… he wouldn’t get the wrong impression from one meal… would he ?... tomorrow… I’d tell him tomorrow... I had time..   
  
“How did you know what I’d like?”   
  
“Observation, it's all you ever have when we stop off for food”   
  
I was taken aback by the fact that he had noticed. I knew he was observant but I never realised that I was one of the things under the microscope. I began to wonder how much of me he had studied and sorted into his mind palace, how many of my likes and dislikes, how many of my desires.   
  
“I should have known, is there anything I can do to help?” There was no point me denying myself anymore I wanted the risotto, I was going to help make it though, I wasn’t incapable - I could help him.   
  
“Sit down and relax. Take it easy.” He span round from the hobs and flashed those unnerving blue eyes at me. Gesturing towards to living room he moved towards me   
  
“Sherlock I really don’t have to. I'm not made of glass, I can help” I was going to stand my ground there was nothing he could do to make me change my mind – well almost nothing. He took another step towards me, every step my brain began to unravel. _Get a grip_ I told myself _it’s Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes the man famous for being a robot.. stop it now._  
  
“No lets be logical about this you need to conserve your energy so how is you expending energy mixing dinner going to be productive.” He was in my personal space now, he was too close, for the first time in days I could actually smell him. Thanks to my pre-heat heightened sense of smell, I could smell everything, the cologne, the washing powder, the softener the dry cleaners use and beneath all of us the now undeniable smell of Alpha.  _How did I miss it before?_  I questioned myself, questioned how much I had been paying attention in my time living with him. How much had I failed to notice about him. ' _It's time to make some deductions'_ I told myself, _'see what else I've missed about him'_

"Maybe I will Sherlock, maybe I will... Put on the kettle? Time for some tea"

He took a step away from me surprised I had given in so soon, but too happy to challenge the fact that I had. He span back round to dump the rice in the pan, I settled myself in his seat, mildly nested within all the cushions that had appeared, Sherlock had been one step ahead once again and sat back to watch Sherlock cook, interest and intrigue getting the better of me.   


	3. Chapter 3

The meal turned out to be one of Sherlock’s better attempts at cooking. After adding liberal amounts of white wine to the risotto he turned away from the pan and towards Victoria only to find himself under her watchful gaze.

 

“Can I help you?” Sarcasm was his usual line of defence especially with her.

 

“I’m just enjoying the moment… It’s been a long time since anyone cooked for me…it's been a long time since I've been in this situation…” embarrassment stole her last words away from her, this wasn’t what she wanted to talk about right now, not with Sherlock anyway.

 

“I was curious about that” Sherlock stared down at his socks, torn between his insatiable curiosity and not wanting to hurt her.  

 

“About what?”

 

“About how we hadn’t run into this situation sooner… you’ve been here 6 months now and your gender hasn’t come up once… _I_ hadn’t even noticed… not even a whiff...” he had read over and over again that an omega pheromones should mark them out, but he had never noticed anything different about Victoria, ‘ _Maybe I just wasn’t paying enough attention, don’t be stupid Sherlock, if there’s one thing you do it's pay attention, she must have been hiding it from you the question is why?’_  The voice in Sherlock’s head always spoke in the third person and it was at times like this that he felt he was having schizophrenic meetings with multiple people. Sherlock shock his head in an attempt to clear some space to think.

 

“Because your powers of deduction are always so infallible…” Sarcasm dripped off her voice, Sherlock raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch, they had promised not to talk about it and he wasn’t about to let his past mistake to be used as a cheap shot. She inhaled sharply; this was going to be weird for the both of them. “Do you want to know the truth?”

 

“Only if you want to tell me” Sherlock was following the advice he had picked up to the letter, _Let the Omega be in control in the beginning, they need to feel safe._  Sherlock turned back to the risotto and gave the pan a stir; the rice had started to absorb the wine. Dinner was going to be ready soon.

 

“Well Sherlock since you asked so nicely I will tell you, up until last month I was on good old complete cycle suppressants… but they were getting more expensive than I could afford, so I changed to a cheaper brand last month, but they made me feel sick so I decided to come off them and give the my body a chance to adjust back again – against the advice of my doctor, both normal and Omegues. I was unmated and the chance of having an alpha force themselves upon me was…well you can guess…”

 

“About 85%”

 

“What?”

 

“The chance of you being attacked, Omega’s don’t normal report the crime but the advice columns are full of stories about it. Victoria…” Sherlock walked over to his seat and crouched down in front of her. He took both of her hands in his, lifted his head and stared straight into her soul. “I would never do that to you… you’re safe here”

 

“I know” and she smiled she really did know, Sherlock wouldn’t do that to her. “Imagine the hassle you’d have trying to find another housemate…”

Sherlock shock his head and returned back to the dinner, it wasn’t really a situation that should be joked about but as long as Victoria felt safe then that was all that mattered.

 

“That’s what you get for taking cheap medication.” He countered, Victoria rolled her eyes, “I know right, it’s like I was asking for this to happen or something…” Both of them stifled laughs, the tension being erased with every minute that passed.

 

“Here lazy come and help me.” Sherlock ordered from the oven.

 

“I'm sorry?! Weren’t you the one who said it would be illogical for me to do anything?”

 

“Well now it would be more logical for you to come and help, I can’t grate cheese and stir at the same time, I don’t have 2 pairs of hands, and you were the one who said you weren’t made out of glass and that you wanted to help, make your mind up!”

 

“Alright, alright I'm sorry…” Victoria pushed herself out of the chair she was sat in and let out an involuntary groan.

 

“Are you alright?” Sherlock turned at the sound, concern written across his face.

 

She crossed into the kitchen “Yeah just a bit stiff, totally forgotten what this was like sorry, I’m fine honestly, want me to stir or grate?”

 

“I want you to sit down”

 

“Sherlock, we’ve had this debate twice now! You can’t keep changing your mind.” Victoria made her way over to the oven.

 

“Yes I can and I bloody will.”

 

“Sherlock I’m fine – stop it now!” She spoke with such force and conviction that Sherlock knew it was going to be pointless to argue with her.

 

“Fine, you will tell me as soon as you don’t feel ok though won’t you?”

 

“I’m going to be fine, it's not going to start till the day after next anyway…” Victoria sighed “anyway why do you care so much? This is very un-Sherlock-like, are **you** feeling ok?”

 

“I am fine thank you,” He replied curtly, “I think you’ll find” His voice dropped a whole octave. Victoria could feel the bass rumble through her,  “That I care about you very much, not many people get in here but once they do I am tribally protective of them, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for them”

 

“Alright… calm down Khan, I get it, honestly… sorry I doubted you...”

 

“Good. Now I think stirring for you, thank you”

 

Victoria picked up the wooden spoon and stirred the risotto for all she was worth, Sherlock was a neat and controlled cooker, she wasn’t so much and it wasn’t long before a fair amount of the risotto had escaped from the pan. Sherlock tutted, rolled his eyes and sighed,

 

“Sorry, I never promised that I was any good at stirring”

 

“True, but I had never imagined that you would be this bad”

 

Sherlock set about sorting out the table for dinner, there was a whole lot of science equipment to sort out and places to set. Victoria sat in the place Sherlock had just set for her.

 

At the first mouthful of risotto Victoria practically groaned her approval, Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her - the soundtrack was something he wasn’t used to. _I guess I am going to have to get used to it though_ he told himself, _if I want to be her alpha I am going to have to get used to these sorts of sounds._ They spent the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, occasional punctuated by an appreciative groan from Victoria.

 

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the evening?” Victoria asked as they begun the dishes.

 

“By all accounts you should be resting up”

 

“Hmm…. Sounds like a nice plan actually, not going to lie I’m feeling tired, maybe just an evening of telly… or we can look at that code if you need to be working on your case more urgently…” 

 

“Or we could do both... you relax and if you feel up to some code breaking then help me but otherwise take this time for yourself honestly.”

 

Victoria smiled at him, “you know what I fancy... Star Trek... after all your protectiveness... I fancy some tribal protectiveness…”

 

Sherlock threw Victoria all of the pillows as she settled on to the couch, much to her surprise she found herself quickly drifting off and was asleep by the time that Kirk had been demoted. Sherlock watched her sleep, completely forgoing any effort to decode the message his mind busy with thoughts of biology, his inability to completely pinpoint why he needed her so much and why he had become so fiercely protective of her so fast.


End file.
